Tupka217
Tupka217 is a Dutch guy who's pretty much not active on any Dutch community (except the Dutch Community wiki, but that's so quiet you can fire a cannon in there). Tupka stands for 'T'he 'U'ser 'P'reviously 'K'nown 'A's 217.121.229.141, which was his IP at the time. More on that later. It's pronounced Tup, not Toop; think Cupcake. People can pronounce the ka as they see fit. He goes by Tup for short. Off-wiki bio Tupka was born as Olof, but after having to keep repeating himself over and over to international students during a brief career as a student introduction volunteer (and also because he hates being called Olaf), he decided he'd accept people just calling him Ollie. He studied Dutch Language and Culture at the University of Groningen, majoring in historic lit with some minors and electives in history. He came out with a BA and decided that was enough. He's been in and out of work ever since, working as a customer service representative, a webshop article writer, a copy-editor and a fake journalist. He enjoys reading comics (both European and American), British panel shows, Tolkien, Game of Thrones, Minecraft, etymology and history. He doesn't like people to know, but he's also strangely attracted to Strictly and Bake-Off. He watches more BBC than Dutch television. Tupka has a penchant for peppering his prose with parabombs, which means they're sometimes unreadable and way too long. However, he rarely does that in article namespace. He also loathes incorrect use of language and is not shy to correct people. However, he only does this for Dutch, so other attendees don't have to worry. He gets annoyed when he starts two sentences with the same word(s). He also dislikes his overusage of "also" and "Well,", but can't kick that habit. He also finds it awkward to talk about himself in third person. On-wiki bio Tupka's been on wikis since 2008, though not on Wikia. He started out on Tolkien Gateway on January 12th, 2008 (which he remembers because it's his mother's birthday). He was still known as Ederchil back then. He was promoted to admin in August of that year (and b-crat in 2010). His life on Wikia also started in 2008, on the first day of October, at the DC Animated Universe Wiki. He didn't remember that date; he had to look that up. He doesn't remember how he found it. Because he had bad experiences elsewhere (namely, that people kept asking him to become and admin on wikis and forums and it taking waaay too much of his time), he was hesitant to make an account, fearing it would take up too waaaay much of his time. Eventually, he was persuaded by Thailog to create an account, and did so on November 11. "Tupka217" was a name he came up with in the spur of the moment, but it has grown on him. He considers other users with the number 217 in their name an insult to his authority. Like he predicted and feared, Tupka became waaaay too active at Wikia. He was promoted to rollback three days after registering, and became an admin in June 2009 (and bureaucrat in January 2010). In October 2009, he found the DC Database (well, he found it earlier, but he started editing at that date) and he became an admin in September 2010. He later also started frequenting the Young Justice Wiki in July 2011, and became a rollback in October. He was promoted to admin in April 2012. He found it weird to edit on wiki where he wasn't an admin, but that desire - to not be in charge - was what brought him to Community Central, because he never thought anyone would ask him to become an admin there... He would like to apologize for making this such a long wall of text. He did not anticipate it becoming quite such a longwinded monologue. Category:2015 Attendees Category:Attendees Category:Community Connect 2015 Category:EU Attendees 2016 Category:Attendees 2016 Category:Community Connect 2016 Category:2020 Attendees Category:Community Connect 2020